1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carbon ribbon shaft of a barcode printer, and in particular to a carbon ribbon shaft that functions to retain a carbon ribbon roll in a barcode printer and has sliding-resistant feature on a surface thereof for preventing the carbon ribbon roll from sliding/shifting.
2. The Related Arts
A conventional barcode printer uses a carbon ribbon in the form of a roll that is arranged inside the barcode printer for supplying carbon powders for printing of barcodes. Thus, the feeding operation of the carbon ribbon has must be in tight synchronization with the operation of a printing mechanism of the barcode printer in order to realize smooth printing operation.
The carbon ribbon roll for the conventional barcode printer is incapable to be set in tight engagement with the outer surface of a carbon ribbon shaft and thus the conventional carbon ribbon roll cannot maintain smooth and substantially synchronized feed of the carbon ribbon during the printing operation. Such a problem of unsmooth, and sometimes even jammed, supply of carbon ribbon in the course of barcode printing often results in defects of the quality of printed barcodes.